


You've unleashed my Molten Core

by iamnana



Category: overwatch
Genre: Other, Wow, im not a real writer dont @ me, im sorry but not really, torbjorn/winston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnana/pseuds/iamnana
Summary: Rare pair who?





	You've unleashed my Molten Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom and dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom+and+dad).



Torbjorn’s girthy toes strained from the pressure of being on his tippy toes. His muscle clad arm reached for the highest shelf of the Lindholm family refrigerator, cool air ghosting his exposed man-belly, stinging his warm skin with frost but not uncomfortably so. He sighs at the sensation. 

Thick fingers feel around for an opened pack of trail mix. Damn Brigitte for taking after her mother’s height. Snacking posed a challenge for the blonde man but there was no challenge that he hasn’t overcome before.

He finally hooks his sausage like appendages on the sack of nuts and pulls it down toward him. He kicks the fridge door shut and walks toward the living room where he had prepared a steaming hot mug of coffee.

His eyes fixated on the rerun of Shrek:The Third that was already halfway into its opening sequence. He pops a squat on the black fur couch adjacent the holographic screen. The furniture jerks.

 

 

“O-Oh Hello there!” The couch seemed to be talking. Torbjorn turns around only to see that the couch was in fact NOT a couch but a towering mass of hunky gorilla goodness. His face just inches apart from the handsome albeit uninvited chimp.

 

  
“Winst ön w h ä t  ä re y ö u d ö ing here?” 

 

 

The primate scratches the stiff tuft of jet black hair at his crown. His cheeks flush purple against the rough grey skin.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional work


End file.
